character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Withersoul 235/Announcement of Departure
Your eyes are not deceiving you. Nor is this title a joke. Getting straight to the point; I'm practically leaving the wiki. I'll keep my bureaucrat rights, still do some background stuffs and check the wiki now and then, but that's about it. For the rest, no me on this wiki. --------------------------------- WHY? --------------------------------- There's a pretty big lot of reasons. But I'll make a quick list of them. *'Lack of interest.' Over time, my interest on this wiki has suffered a significant drop. I don't feel like being on here anymore. Whenever I plan on creating a profile here, it never gets any further than a tiny, cute Work in Progress in my No Time Profiles. Working on it I pretty much don't do anymore. *'Move to other VS Wikis.' In general, I've had more interest in creation of new profiles on other VS wikis than here. I've kinda moved to VS Battles, FC OC VS Battles and VsDebating Wiki, where I make profiles like any other person, do Content Revisions, et cetera. I don't feel like making my own versions of other profiles anymore. *'Lesser priority to other wikis.' I've got a rank on a pretty big lot of wikis. And I just feel like they've got a superior priority than this place. I'm a bureaucrat on Death Battle Fanon Wiki and Minecraft Mods Wiki, the head bureaucrat of The Stanley Parable Wiki, the only bureaucrat — and admin in general — on the Flash Gaming Wiki and a moderator-to-soon-be-admin on Glitchtale Wikia. While I have been finding a good balance so far — especially since the Flash Gaming and Stanley Parable Wikis are currently dead or at least only lightly active and as such don't require daily activity — I've failed to really contribute to some other wikis in the meantime. I kinda feel like I'm sorta failing Ben (the head bureaucrat) on the Minecraft Mods Wiki and not contributing in any meaningful way, only slowly progressing on Glitchtale Wikia and constantly procastrinating or lazily executing stuff on DBF. Not to mention there are small wikis I run and would like to promote and see active. I have to drop several wikis in order to find a better balance between all those communities — this wiki will be one of those wikis. Along with several tiny wikis that wouldn't take off anyways. These are some of the major reasons I'm making my leave. --------------------------------- THE FUTURE OF THE WIKI --------------------------------- While I will still be a bureaucrat here, I won't be very active as I said. At most a few times a month or so. Meaning I will not actively lead this wiki. I haven't told him — or anyone really — of this blog yet, but he'll see when I send the notification; I'm appointing Metal875 to lead the wiki in my place. Meaning he'll become the new head bureaucrat. Paleomario66 I appoint as second bureaucrat. If it comes to a time where Metal is inactive for extended time or has experiences in real life, I trust him to lead the wiki for as long as needed. Because the wiki would be left with just two real admins, I've decided to drop a lot of promotions here. Meaning I'll be giving rights to a lot of users I deem worthy of promotion. Tl;dr the Staff Team will see a significant expansion. *Maverick Zero X from Moderator and Rollback to Admin *ZeroTwo64 from Unranked User to Moderator. He has shown a lot of dedication to the wiki and is always willing to help others out, enthusiast as always. *Mystery idiot 50 from Unranked User to Admin. As much as it was not always needed to take action, Mystery has done a lot of efforts to report what he sees as unjust to the Rule Violation Report and has helped out quite a lot of users. With this rank, Mystery can counter what he sees as rule-breaking and help ensure that the guidelines are properly followed. *StarMario89 from Unranked User to Moderator. Seb has always done lots of efforts to report rule violations. With this rank, he will be able to deal with these issues without having to consult the other Staff. Sadly there were not a lot of other users I found worthy for promotion; most of them had a rather low editcount, either that or they merely had a high one due to profile making and thread activity. Or they were inactive or had very inconsistent activity. While you guys are now gonna be in charge of the wiki, there are still some things I'd like to request of you all during your term: *Please don't demote Adam or ask the FANDOM Staff to remove his bureaucrat rights. Adam is one of the most devoted and dedicated users this wiki has known. It's simply due to a time-sucking job he has that his activity has dropped. But once he has extended time off I'm sure he'll come here again. I believe in Adam, and I hope so do you. Please let him keep his rank, okay? *Please don't make massive changes to the wiki without consulting me first (e.g. changing the theme, altering Special:WikiFeatures, promoting others to bureaucrat, making changes to the Rules and Guidelines, etc...) *Please do not use your newly attained abilities, position and power for your personal gain. If you need to delete, close or remove something you didn't make or start, please do so with good reason. If you need to ban someone (Admins only), please only do so for a good and acceptable reason. Not because the user specifically pissed you off, criticized perspectives of this wiki or debates with a rude tone. That's all I have to say for now. If you have any questions, ask. There is a chance that very maybe, I might return to full activity. But do not count on it. For now though, it will likely be goodbye. Thank you all for the good times I have had on here. Category:Blog posts